japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Puar
Future Puar is an alternate timeline version of Puar. He only appears in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2. Background Future Puar lived the exact same way as his mainstream present day counterpart, until the Age 766 when he was one of the unfortunate ones to witness the death of Future Son Goku who die of a heart virus. In Age 767 on May 12, the Androids killed all the Z Fighters except for Future Son Gohan and Future Trunks. Future Puar now lives on board a submarine near Kame House with Future Oolong, Future Master Roshi, and Future Turtle. Future Puar is lastly seen as he forbidden future Master Roshi from leaving the submarine to go battle the androids. It is unknown whether or not if he had survived when Black Goku invaded planet Earth since it has been stated by Future Trunks that there's hardly any humans left alive in his timeline. Personality He acts exactly like his present day timeline counterpart, except that after Goku's death he doesn't want anymore of his friends to get kill. As seen when he begs Future Master Roshi not to battle the Androids. He is also shy when Future Oolong says he is horrible at pretending to be brave. Appearance He looks exactly just like his present day timeline counterpart. As he wears the same outfit. Abilities He knows how to fly. Quotes *He's here!! (Japanese version) *"Are you crazy they will kill us" (Japanese version) *He made it! (English version) *"What you heard them their in every city!!!" (English version) *"No Master Roshi we won't let you!!!" (English version) *"Please!!" (English version and Japanese version) *Oh no you don't!!! (Japanese version) Relationships 'Future Son Goku' He was heartbroken when Goku had suddenly die from a heart virus. 'Future Chi-Chi' He is really afraid of her. 'Future Son Gohan' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Piccolo' He gets along with him. 'Future Vegeta' 'Future Yamcha' Like Goku, he was heartbroken when Yamcha got kill as well. 'Future Tien' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Kuririn' He gets along with him very well. 'Future Chaozu' He gets along with him very well. 'Future Yajirobe' He probably gets along with him. 'The Future Ox King' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Bulma' 'Future Trunks' 'Future Master Roshi' He doesn't want him to get kill or hurt. 'Future Oolong' He might get along with him. 'Future Turtle' He might get along with him. 'Future Launch' He might get along with her. 'Future Nappa' He really doesn't like him. 'Future Frieza' He is afraid of him. 'Future King Cold' He also hates him. 'Future Android 17' He doesn't like him. 'Future Android 18' He is afraid of her. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Parents' *'Future Yamcha' (Best Friend/dead) *'Puar' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *It's unknown if he is alive when Black Goku is introduced in the DBS franchise. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Naoko Watanabe *'English' : Monika Antonelli all information on Future Puar came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Puar Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-007.jpg|Future Puar with Future Oolong as they are outside of Future Goku's house. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-008.jpg|Future Puar is surprise to see Gohan. FuturePuar.png|Puar tells his friends that the androids are in every city. 2013-12-01_21-30-47-29.jpg|thumb|Future Puar forbids Master Roshi to battle the androids. Category:Characters Category:Males